Prussia's Stay
by Sakue Sayuri
Summary: Prussia has been staying at Russia's house for a while now because of the Berlin wall, and he hates it. Russia intends to change that.  YAOI Oneshot. RussiaXPrussia Hinted LithuaniaXPoland and GermanyXItaly


"Gilbert Beilshmidt... You understand and are willing to the conditions of this treaty?"

"Ja, of course, if its to help out my little Bruder-"

"Prussia, you don't have to-"

"West, please, I'll be fine"

"Gilbert. You will no longer be a country."

"I can live with that-"

"and you will be separated from your brother, until deemed necessary."

"..."

"Uu-hu~ you'll like my house da? Its not as warm as your probably used to, but you'll adjust~"

"Bruder... I can atone for my own wrong doings, you don't need to-"

"West. If I do this, it'll make the WWII charges lower for you."

"Haaah~ come on then. Follow me, you need to learn your place if your gonna be living at my house."

"G-Gilbert-"

"Don't worry Ludwig, I'm way to Awesome to let something like this bring me down, I'll see you again, don't worry."

He was right, it was cold at his house, especially were he had to dwell, in the cellar. There wasn't even a bed. Just a sad excuse for a mat that laid on the -20 degree floor. But as freezing cold as it was, Prussia kept hope. He knew they would release him eventually. That he would see his blonde haired little brother again. He wouldn't give up. He kept telling himself that it wasn't that bad... but he hated that damn wall that was put up to keep him from his brother, he hated that it was so damn cold all the time, and most of all he hated the man that did this to him.

He understood why everyone was so terrified of Russia now. He was a freak. A monster. He did what he wanted when he wanted, and if someone was to disobey him, they would killed, if they were lucky. The less lucky would be thrown into the cold outside to fend for themselves. It was almost like he was a spoiled rotten child.

What Prussia didn't understand however, what was so special about himself. Despite the fact that He would ignore Russia's words, and do the opposite of what he was told, he was never thrown out. Never beaten with a blunt object. Not smothered in his sleep. Nothing. The only thing Russia would ever do to him was make his living conditions ever so slightly worse, and teasingly call out Prussia's name when they passed each other in the halls, or hug him, or wrap his arms around Prussia's neck.

Russia was teasing him. Playing with him like a doll. He had already found Prussia's Erogenous zone, completely by accident during another one of his hugs. The back of his neck. Simply trailing a finger along his spine and Gilbert would get those feelings in his groin. And Russia knew this.

He was never touched anywhere aside from his 'Special Spot' as Russia called it. But it was torture. It was a torture completely new and unbearable to Prussia. And Russia knew this. Ivan knew that the Prussian had been lying all those years. That Gilbert and never "Seized and Occupied" anyone's vital regions in his life. That he was still pure. That he was a virgin still.

But Prussia wouldn't give in to his torture. He refused to succumb to Russia's will. "Just become one with me" Those word's constantly echoed in his head. Several time Prussia thought about it. Contemplated if he should. But he knew what would happen if he did. He wouldn't let the Russian bastard win. Not as long as he was still alive and kicking.

"Haaa~ there's my little Prussian friend~" Prussia cringed at the husky voice. He already knew what was coming. It was the same time that Russia would always come and visit Prussia in his cold cold room. Not that he couldn't leave the room. He just hated seeing everyone in the house being so terrified of that Vodka swilling bastard.

"Ja... what do you want?" Prussia hissed.

"I just wanted to see my little Gilbo~ Is that so wrong?" Russia asked, tilting his head.

"Get the hell away from me" Prussia pulled his legs close to him and held a hand onto the back of his neck. He wasn't going to let that bastard touch him there again.

"whats the matter...? Cold? If you want... I could warm you up~" Russia giggled, as if he didn't already know Prussia's answer.

"I can warm myself up" He said irritably, rubbing his arms. Damn cold floor. He looked up and saw Russia coming closer, standing over him with smirk on his face.

"Well, that's no fun... If you were nicer you could live upstairs, where its much warmer... You could maybe even stay in my room..." He paused and looked the albino over, stopping when he read the hate that was almost shooting out of Prussian's eyes. Then he smiled, as if trying to break the Prussian was a little game, and he was getting closer and closer to winning. "...But your disobedient. And you need to be taught a lesson. So you can just stay down here until you learn better."

Prussia didn't reply. he just shot Russia dirty looks, hating that the Russian was so damn happy all the time. Every time he had seen Russia he had a big smile on his face... He was creepily happy. It was unnatural as far as Prussia saw it. No one should be that happy all the time.

"Ehh... its not nice to ignore people you know."

Prussia snorted. Russia was pretty much holding him prisoner in this damn house and he was telling Prussia off for not being nice and ignoring him? Russia was either an idiot, or just a dick. "like you have any room to talk! Keeping me locked up here in your damn house, your such a prick!"

Russia tilted his head. He looked slightly annoyed. "All I ever give you is love, and you just keep pushing me away and sending out hate." In retrospect, it was true, Prussia was treated so differently then everyone else that rumors had even started to float about. Prussia didn't want his love though. Prussia didn't need anyone's love. He was fine by himself. To be forever alone.

"I don't know why your still fighting it... If you just let me take over... And became one with me, you could have anything you wanted-"

"Everything except being able to leave!" Gilbert shouted, not wanting to hear the crap that Russia was spouting.

This made Russia frown "Leave? Why would you want to? We're comrades now, and comrades stick together."

Prussia spit at Russia "Some comrade YOU are, throwing all your damn subordinates out into the snow. I'd rather be out there sooner then I'd become your comrade."

"its not my fault they didn't listen... There's no such thing as compromise in Russia you know..."

"Then why haven't I been killed yet?"

"because there is such a thing as exceptions..." Russia said coolly. He grabbed Prussia's hand with an iron grip and pulled him up "Come. Follow me."

Prussia yanked at his hand trying to escape "Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere with you, you creep- ah!" Russia had rubbed the back of his neck. Prussia bit his lip, trying to keep himself from moaning.

"You'd be wise to listen to me..." Russia murmured, taking his hand away from the Prussian's neck, he pulled the hand that was interlocked with his, causing Prussia to stumble and follow after him.

Russia was just about fed up with this one, It was taking longer than he'd thought it would to crush his spirit. All- or most of his subordinates learned to listen correctly eventually. Latvia, Estonia, even Lithuania were all broken at one point. Although Russia didn't mind that this one was taking a while... he enjoyed a challenge.

Prussia twitched as the temperature in the house changed from the frigid air of the cellar to the forty degrees warmer conditions that were upstairs. He looked at the others that were in the house, they quickly adverted their eyes as the two of them passed by, trying to ignore what was happening. He watched as they passed throughout the different rooms of the house and underling after underling simply turned the other way. Here, it was apparent that no one ever dared to stand up to Russia. Not if they valued their lives.

He felt the grip around his hand tighten, and he actually started feeling scared as he got closer and closer to the room that many people would enter and only leave when they were dead. What would happen to his brother? Prussia had promised that he would be fine, but the way things were looking, it seemed that he would be returning to Germany in a body bag.

Russia opened the door that was in front of them, and the smell of death washed over them. Prussia felt like he was going to throw up. Blood was splattered against the walls, and the floor was stained a dark red brown color. Torture devises of all kinds were placed throughout the room. The was even a freshly killed somebody over in the corner. But still Russia pulled him through this room as well. Stopping only for a moment to pick up something that he cared not to reveal.

Russia kept moving towards the back of the room, towards a door that Prussia had failed to notice when he entered the room of death, Prussia squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what was behind that door. He heard a click of the door opening and then closing behind him. He breathed in air and he smelt... Vodka. Not death, not blood. Vodka. He opened his eyes again, and saw an extremely clean hallway, with several rooms branching off.

The place had a nice feeling. Warm, inviting. The opposite of what one would would think would be behind this door. "I come here to get away from my little sister, she doesn't like all the blood you see." Russia smiled enthusiastically. "There's my normal room, on the top floor, and then there's this one..." Ivan stated, pulling open a door and shoving Gilbert inside. He quick shut the door behind them and locked it.

"W-Was zum Teufel?" Prussia quickly backed away. He didn't like where this was going. Russia was looking at him, with an evil glint in his eyes. "w-what are you doing?" he backed up and tripped over the rug, falling over as Russia walked closer to him. "the hell are you doing!"

Russia smiled "I told you... you need to learn a little lesson..."

"G-Get the fuck away fro-" his words were cut off by Ivan's lips pressing against his own. He looked like a deer in headlights when he was kissed. It caught him completely off guard. He shoved Russia off of him"G-get off of me you- you Sick bastard!" Russia simply smiled and licked his lips.

"you have an interesting taste... my little Prussian friend... Like... Maple syrup and beer..."

"Your a sicko!" Prussia Screamed. "You fucking queer!" If Russia really wanted to, he could of ended Prussia's life right there. A snap of the neck was all it would of took. But instead, he stood up and walked a few feet away, his back turned. He seemed to be contemplating what Prussia had just said.

"A sicko? Maybe... I did have a bloodied past... Perhaps I've cracked under the pressure..." While his back was turned, Prussia shakily stood up. He'd never kissed a boy before. Not on the lips anyway. He'd kissed Germany when he was a little kid tons of times, a little good night kiss before bed on the cheek, an 'I'm proud of you' kiss on the forehead, but this was different. Completely different. Prussia slowly edged away again, but froze a few feet in front of the bed when Russia turned around and looked at him again.

"Uu-Hu? where do you think your going? I'm not done with you just yet..." Ivan walked back over towards him, smirking he reached and arm out and slowly trailed a gloved finger along the back of his neck again. With his other hand he caressed Prussia's face and locked his lips against the albino's again. Prussia bit his tongue to keep from moaning. He tried to get away but the hand at the back of his neck stopped that. He smacked Russia's face, and Russia stopped only for a second to rub the 'injury'. "well, _that_ wasn't very nice..."

"Get. Off. me." Prussia grumbled. his face turned a shade of pink. His neck still tingled despite that Russia had stopped. He could still feel that finger on his neck. He clasped a hand over the area. "I... I don't want this"

Russia smiled, his purple eyes staring into Prussia's red ones. He tilted his head, much like a child that doesn't understand. "Da... but... do you want to know... Prussia?"

"K-know wha-what?" Prussia stammered.

Ivan started advancing on Gilbert again "Why I choose you...? During that meeting... When we were discussing territories... I tried as hard as possible to get you. I didn't want Germany. I wanted you all to myself." He saw the look of fear in those red eyes and smiled "Its true... They were skeptical at first... But there's no such thing as compromise in Russia." He was inches from Prussia's face now, his breath, like always, smelled of vodka. "I wanted you... So I would get you... That's all there is to it... But... If I really wanted your brother... I could of gotten him all to myself instead..."

He shoved Prussia down, causing him to fall on the bed and then sat on Prussia's vital regions. "G-Get off me you- you WHORE" He groaned. He tried to squirm out from under him but... Damn Russia was heavy.

Russia smirked "Please my little Prussian... I don't do this with just anyone..." He started removing his boots and got smacked in the face again. Frowning Russia brought a hand and trailed a finger on the back of Prussia's neck, causing him to squirm again, "That wasn't very nice. I haven't even started yet." he kicked off his boots and removed Prussia's as well. "Sorry but, those things had to go da? Don't want you kicking my teeth out, You understand of course."

Prussia Growled "Get. Off of-" he was cut off again by Russia's lips on his own and a had rubbing on the back of his neck. His nails dug into the back of Russia's coat. It was almost to much. He bit his tongue again to keep from moaning.

Russia stopped for a moment and looked at Prussia's face with a sad look. "You know... If there's one thing I've always hated about you, its your damn pride... Prussia's Awesome, Prussia's bad-ass, Prussia's this, Prussia's that... And now... Your so filled with pride you can't even show off that pretty voice for me..." He tangled his free hand in silver hair, and his other hand dug into the back Prussia's neck "Come on... "

"Nng- I wo-wont d-do anything for y-y-you!" an evil look glinted in Russia's eyes. And then he sat back up. He wrapped a hand around his scarf and yanked it off. Then his gloves came off. He smiled and threw them across the room. Then he reached a hand towards Prussia's shirt "W-what are you doing!" "This is in the way..." "GET OFF!" Prussia smacked the hands away. "DON'T. TOUCH. ME."

"Uu-hu... I can tell right now that those hands of yours are gonna be a problem." Ivan smiled and leaned close to Gilbert's face "But you know something...?" he murmured "When you struggle and fight back like that... It only turns me on more" A look of horror washed over Prussia's face. He knew now that he wasn't getting out of this. But Prussian pride is hard to kill. He was gonna keep fighting back.

Russia leaned down to Prussia's collar bone and dragged his tongue against the fair skin. All the way up the neck and jawline, back to the Albino's mouth. It sent shivers down Prussia's spine "T-the hell are y-you doing?" It was something completely new to him. It felt _wonderful._ Prussia shook his head to get such thoughts out. He didn't like this. Although, another moan that was trying to escape felt otherwise.

One of Russia's hands began fumbling with Prussia's shirt again, the other was touching Prussia's 'special spot', while his mouth occupied other business. This time however, his tongue invaded Prussia's mouth, exploring every crack and crevice. He stopped only for a moment when he noticed something, then continued the mouth invasion. Prussia noticed it too, and he pushed Russia away again. "S-stop! G-go fuck someone else!"

"Who would you have in mind?" Russia smiled. He could already tell where this was going. It was kinda painful how obvious it was.

"One Of those damn Baltic states!"

Russia began kissing Prussia's neck, saying a few words in between, "Lithuania... Only has... Eyes for Poland... Estonia... Isn't... My type... And Latvia?... Latvia's to young..."

"How a-about big-boobs? She's such a slut anyways!"

Russia stopped and frowned. "My big sister is not a slut. Its not her fault she has such big knockers... and shes so poor, I can't even collect her oil bill on time. Those are real you know. She wants them reduced. They hurt her back."

"Then what about that incest bitch!"

"Miss Belarus...?" Russia smirked and looked into Prussia's eyes. "You know.. I don't think' she'd be very pleased if she knew what we were doing... She's quite in love with me..."

"Then go fuck her! I hope she kills you!" Prussia growled

"Please. She's to I love with me to kill me... She'd kill you instead... See's you as competition..." Russia paused "If I recall correctly, both of my sisters are virgins still..."

Prussia spit in Russia's face. "So your the whore of the family... Should have guessed"

Ivan smiled and kissed Gilbert again. "Haaa~ maybe I am.. But remember... Your the one who was kissing the whore back~" Prussia's eyes widened. Russia _had_ noticed. A blush swept back over Prussia's face making it red hot, he turned his head away from Russia's. He didn't want to see that Russian bastards smirk anymore.

"I-I was not- I would never-" But it was a lie. Prussia had gotten so wrapped up in what he was feeling that he started kissing back, but not on his own accord. He had noticed and pushed Russia away, not to stop Ivan, But to stop himself. "I'm- I'm not y-your sex toy!"

"Now who ever said you were?" Russia Smiled. He knew that Prussia was going to break soon. It just took a few more nudges on his pride. "Now.. if you think about it... I could have gotten your brother instead of you. And knowing how he is, He'd be even less willing than you... But... If I were to say some nasty threat... About that little Italian boy... You and I both know he'd let me do whatever I wanted to him..." He chuckled when he saw the horrified look on Prussia's face. "But.. I chose you instead. Because.. You have no ties to anyone... You'd be harder... And I like a challenge... However... You tried to run away... That's why that wall had to go up..."

"That damn wall will come down. You can't just keep my people locked up like that! They will revolt!" Prussia shouted. He refused to give in. Not if it meant that Russia would win. It was getting hard to keep this up and fight back though. His body wanted things he didn't- no, it NEEDED things he didn't want. He'd kept chaste for this long... But... He could tell that Russia was gonna have his way. No matter. Prussia was gonna make this as hard as possible for him.

Russia Smiled his creepy smile again "Well then... I'd Better do what I can to you now, before I'm forced to give you back..."

His tongue invaded Prussia's mouth again, and this time Gilbert bit it. "Shhtop it"

Ivan Pulled his tongue back and smirked "Give me one good reason why I should. And I will" he stopped and smiled. He was serious too. "If you can give me one good reason, I won't touch you unless you want me to... But it has to be a _good_ reason... Because I can think of plenty as to why I shouldn't stop... You need to learn a lesson... I know for a fact your enjoying this as much as I am... And... Я люблю тебя..."

Prussia slapped Russia again "Ich. Haße. Dich." Prussia almost couldn't believe what Russia had just said. He LOVED him! What Bull shit! If he loved him so much he wouldn't even touch him! Russia puffed his cheeks out and pouted, much like a child that just had its candy take away. "Get the fuck off me you Russian bastard. I HATE YOU! ICH. HAßE. DICH!"

"You hate me..? How come...? I really am a nice guy da... Besides... Hate isn't a good reason at all... You'll have to come up with something better~" Russia brought a hand into Prussia's shirt, tracing a finger through all the grooves on Prussia body, mapping out the unknown Prussian territories. His other hand trailed back up to Prussia's neck. Gilbert shuddered under the touch, and one of his legs began wrapping itself around Russia's waist. He stopped himself and pushed Ivan's hands away again.

But Russia wouldn't give up. "... I've got a little surprise for you... But I'm not sure if you'd like it... Prussia, my comrade... Do you like... Bondage?"

Prussia nearly choked on his own spit at those words. Fuck yeah he liked bondage... He introduced it to Germany himself- however... Being a virgin... He'd never tried it. He thought it was sexy as hell though- whips, chains, tying people up? That was a wunderbar idea of fun. Not that he'd ever let Russia know that. "I-I've H-heard of it y-yes" His face was getting red like a tomato. Images were already floating through his head.

"Haa~ so you do like it~" Russia reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs. "Its what I picked up in the torture room~ You and Germany both seem like the type to like bondage, so I thought I'd grab it." He paused and looked lovingly at Gilbert, a sly grin on his face "But... I don't think I'll use them unless you beg for them."

Prussia snapped out of his perverted fantasy and back to the real world. So that's how it was gonna be. "I'm not gonna beg for anything!" Prussia bit his lip. It was getting harder to say no. His body wanted this more than he didn't. He could feel his pant's getting tighter. He just hoped that Russia hadn't noticed yet.

Russia Smiled creepily "Uu-hu... Then I'll have to make you..." He Grabbed Prussia's hands and pined them to the bed with one hand. The other one returned to its usual spot behind Prussia's neck. He Locked lips with his silver haired 'Pet' and another mouth invasion began again. However, this time, Prussia's tongue fought back. He shoved Russia's tongue out of his mouth and fought for dominance.

Prussia hadn't been paying attention. He was to busy trying to keep Russia out of his mouth that he started kissing back again. Russia didn't taste like one would think, Vodka yes, but.. it was an undertone taste, instead, he tasted more like... Prussia couldn't tell. Russia tasted unlike anything he'd ever tasted before. He was a mix of Thousands of unknown spices. However. It didn't last long. Prussia realized what he was doing and turned his face away, struggling as he couldn't use his hands.

Russia face was beaming as if he had just won. "I understand now da? You love this. But you wont let your body admit it... Each time you realize your loving me back, you hit me... To stop yourself. Just give in... Become one with me... Your body will love you for it." He murmured, as he pressed knee against Prussia's groin. He was determined to win.

"N-N-ah~ N-No!" a small moan had forced its way out. Prussia mentally bitch slapped himself for letting it escape. "I will n-never b-become one with you-you! You fucking r-rapist!"

"It's not rape if you like it..." Russia smiled and licked Prussia's jawline again, nipping at his collar bone, causing a moan to leak from the Prussian again. "Ha~ there's that pretty voice~ Come on... Let me hear it again.. That's always my favorite part..." He began kissing Prussia again, and once again the Prussian bit the Russian man's tongue. "Fine... If I'm not allowed to kiss your mouth, I'll go somewhere else..."

He began lowering himself along Gilbert's body, kissing all the way down his chest and torso, not stopping despite the Prussian's frantic shouting. He brought his hands down to Prussia's pants and began to undo the buckle when Prussia smacked him again. "S-Stop- wh-what are you doing!"

Russia looked back up into Prussia's face. "I'm positive that you know full well what I'm doing..." He paused for for only a second to remove his rather large coat. It was revealed that he didn't have a shirt on underneath. Then he quite literally ripped Gilbert's shirt off of him.

Prussia stared at Russia's well toned body. He had always assumed that Russia was a fat-ass. However.. He was perfectly sculpted... Prussia shook his head _'What am I saying! I sound like a fucking homo!'_

Russia chuckled "Enjoying the view Prussia? You look awed."

"Shut up you bastard!"

He continued pulling Prussia's pant's off of him and stopped to stared when he got to the man's boxers. Then he started giggling "Really, Prussia? Baby ducks? I never thought you of all people..."

"Whats wrong with baby ducks!"

"Nothing." Still giggling Russia removed his own pants, his Soviet Union boxers were bulging in the front. They were slightly wet wuth pre-cum. Prussia squirmed again, aiming for a quick escape, but Russia had other plans, for he placed a hand on Prussia's neck. "It'll only make it worse..." Humming an old Russian tune, he placed a finger on the elastic of Prussia's boxers and quickly brought them down, causing Prussia to gasp. He was sensitive to the cold air. "Prussia... This is hardly 'Five meters' at all... Your smaller than I am..."

"Sh-Shut up! I am Five meters!"

"Do you even know how long five meters is?"

Gilbert paused before answering with "L-longer than average?"

Ivan chuckled "Its longer that humanly possible. Ever."

Prussia blushed "J-Just don't tell anyone- I- I'm almost positive I've got them convinced!"

"Da... Right... Fine.. I wont tell a soul..." Russia wrapped a hand around Prussia's leg and rubbed his thumb on Prussia's inner thigh. Another moan got past Prussia's lips and he hit Russia again. But Russia didn't stop. Grabbing Prussia's member he began a slow back and forth motion.

Prussia squirmed to the touch. "A-ahh s-stop i-i-it" He kissed the tip and came back up to Prussia's mouth again, invading it with his skilled tongue. His other hand was grazing the back of Prussia's neck with his nails. Prussia got lost in the pleasure of it all. His hands crawled up to Russia's hair and began tangling themselves in it. He moaned again, not even bothering to stop it. He began thrusting into Russia's hand, trying to coax it to go faster. But it did not. Russia's hand moved and the tingling on the back of Gilbert's neck stopped and he realized what he was doing.

"G-Get off!" he put his hand on Russia's mouth and forced his face away. But he soon realized that it backfired. Ivan wrapped his tongue around one of Gilbert's fingers and started sucking on it. "Ah- W-What are you-" Ripping his hand away he brought it to the back of his neck, clasping his hand around it. His other hand shot down and grabbed the one that was still wrapped around his hardening cock.

"That must feel really strange... having it just stop like that. Da?" He continued to move his hand up and down, despite the other hands efforts to stop him. He brought his other hand to Prussia's mouth. "Suck"

"And If I refuse?"

"heh... Then this is gonna hurt more than you think it is."

Prussia Growled. He didn't want to obey, but this was gonna happen. And he didn't want to start bleeding. So he followed Russia's orders and allowed the fingers to enter his mouth. Without realizing it, he began to move his head back and forth, in time with Russia's pumping. Ivan grinned "Enjoying this, are you?" Prussia stopped and bit down on the fingers, drawing blood.

Russia frowned "that hurt..." However, he deemed his fingers slick enough and removed them. "seeing how your still a virgin, and I don't really want to hurt you..." He smiled and rubbed a finger against Prussia's untouched hole. "I'm gonna do _this_" he shoved a finger in, and Prussia gasped again. In and out. In and out the finger kept pace with Russia's other hand.

It was the strangest feeling. And as much as Prussia hated to admit it, it was a wonderful feeling. However, Just as he was getting used to it, two more fingers snuck there way in as well and began a strange scissoring motion. This time is was, dare he say it, _AWESOME. _Prussia felt stretched. He felt full. He felt pleasure crash over him. He started thrusting again, and everything was in time, The fingers slid out as the pumping went down, then they would go back in, deeper each time as Russia's other hand went back up.

He moaned even loader than he had so far, and he was enjoying himself. His hands buried themselves in Russia's silver-blond hair again, his hips buckled and his breathing became hitched. He wanted more, he NEEDED more but then- It all stopped. Russia let go and pulled his fingers out. He stopped touching Prussia all together.

Gilbert moaned in despair. He didn't want it to end just yet. Russia leaned in real close to his face, and whispered seductively "I'm not going to do anything else, until you tell me to." Prussia groaned "Come on мое сокровище ... What do you want? Tell me."

Prussia heard himself talk in a horse voice "I-I want... I..." Unbeknownst to him, Gilbert swallowed his pride and shouted "I want you to hand-cuff me and fuck me into the mattress Russia! I want you to fuck me hard!"

Russia Smirked. He had won. Prussia was broken. "As you wish..." He grabbed the Hand-cuffs off the table-side desk and put one around Prussia's wrist, then pulled it around the bed post and clamped the other side to Prussia's other wrist. Smirking still, He pulled down his boxers and revealed his erection. Prussia's eye's widened. It was _huge._ He spread Prussia's legs apart and positioned himself at the entrance. "You ready, Comrade?"

Not bothering to wait for Prussia's reply, He pushed in, freeing another moan from the Prussian's mouth. "A-ahh, Prussia... your so tight..."

Slowly he penetrated the smaller county, then he slowly pulled back out. He began going at an unbearably slow pace, eventually Prussia couldn't bear it and shouted "GO FASTER YOU BASTARD!" Russia smiled and thrust his way back in all the way, deeper than the fingers had ever gone, so deep that he touched _something. "_Ohhh_ MIEN GOTT"_ Prussia moaned "W-what what was _that?"_ Prussia moaned, as Ivan hit it again.

"That's your Prostate.. But.. I call it your inner zone"

"Ahhh" Prussia moaned loudly again. Russia was so big, it was an intense mixture of Pain and Pleasure. And Prussia _LOVED _it. His legs wrapped themselves around Ivan's waist, he wanted that spot hit again. However, Russia was going less ad less deep, He was purposely torturing Prussia.

"I wont go any deeper... until you do one thing for me..." Russia Murmured

"J-ja Ah-anyth-thing..."

"I want you... To moan my name..."

"R-Russ-ia~"

He pushed deeper. "louder."

"Ru-ss-ia~"

He pushed in and lightly touched the spot.

"OH RUSSIA!"

Russia almost went over the edge and came right there, because of Prussia's voice. But he held it in. He wanted to hear it again. He thrust in, making sure to hit that spot, and sure enough, Prussia moaned it again. His pace went faster and Prussia began moaning his name like a drowning man. Russia went faster and deeper, hitting that one spot every time. However, Prussia had stopped. Russia slowed down, questioning what was wrong.

"WH-AT TH-THE HELL AM I THINK-KING! G-GET THE FUCK OU-OUT OF ME Y-YOU RUSSIAN B-BASTARD!" Oh. That was it. Prussia had snapped back to normal. Prussia began trying to push Russia away, trying to get him off. But he couldn't. He was still hand-cuffed to the bed. "G-get these fu-fucking thing's o-off of me s-so I can k-kill you!"

Prussia squirmed underneath him "Whats the matter...? Am I hurting you? _Everything_ isbigger in Russia..."

"A-Are you Fucking kidding me? I can b-barely even feel you, your so d-damn small" Which was a total lie, Russia was so big it hurt. But, it was a good hurt. A _really_ good hurt. Prussia was just pissed that he got wrapped up in the intense pleasure.

"That's not very nice... Can you feel _this" _Russia Thrust in again, then invaded Prussia's mouth when he moaned. He brought his hand back up to Gilbert's neck and rubbed it, causing him to thrust against Ivan again. As it turned out, Prussia had been biting his tongue to keep from moaning. His entire mouth tasted of blood. It was at this point that Prussia gave up for real this time. He simply couldn't fight against both his own body and Russia anymore.

He moaned through Russia's kiss as his spot was hit again The pace was getting faster again, and it was starting to get hard to keep pace. Prussia started sucking on Russia's tongue, his legs wrapped around Russia's waist again, forcing him to go deeper. The grip on the back of his neck got tighter, and it sent pleasure down through his spine into his groin. Waves of pleasure were washing over him, his body began spasming. he felt like he was gonna burst.

The pace sped up faster and faster, becoming irregular, both of their breath becoming hitched. It became harder to breathe. They thrusted against each other, wanting more, not willing to be done quite yet. All of Sudden They moaned each others names and- semen shot out all over Russia's stomach. Ivan's seed shot out and filled Prussia's ass. Their breathing slowed and became regular again. Russia slowly pulled out and semen started leaking from Prussia's abused hole. Russia unhooked the handcuffs and freed Prussia.

Feeling fulfilled, Prussia crawled up into Russia's arms and pulled them around him.

"...Я люблю тебя..."

"J..ja... …...Ich liebe dich..."

Russia's eyes started tearing up. "P-Pru-russ-sia."

"R-Russia?"

"D-Da...?"

"A-are... are you crying?"

"D-Da..."

"What's wrong?"

"E-everythi-thing I just did t-to you..."

"..."

"I-I'm s-so sorry I... I d-did that t-to you... I-It's Just, I- I've a-always loved you- a-and you- you were the straightest guy I k-knew- a-and I th-thought i-if I- an-d you- kept trying to ru-run away so I p-put that wall u-up- and t-the whole time I- I was so me-mean to you a-and you kept p-pushing me away- I was sc-scared that you'd h-h-hate me like ever-everyone else does and Y-you were s-scared of m-me and- I- I d-didn't know wha-what to do, and i-if I just waited f-for you to get t-to know me better-" Russia wasn't just crying. He was bawling as his feelings and thoughts spewed form his mouth.

"R-Russia calm down!"

"B-but I- Just- R-raped y-you!"

"N-No... You didn't... I...I asked you to.. remember?"

Russia's eyes widened. "I... I know but... y-you probably h-hate me for it... And.. you don't love me... y-your probably j-just s-saying that s-so I don't do-do it a-again..."

"Russia... That's... not true... I... I do love you... why... why would I be scared of you?"

"I-I don't know, e-everyone else is- I don't know wh-why- I try being n-nice and smile t-to loosen up the atmosphere here b-but E-everyone-one just gets m-more scared"

"...Thats probably because your _always_ smiling...even when you say something extremely creepy, that smile is always on your face..."

"O-Oh... D-Do you want to know a secret?"

"um.. sure... what?"

"I'm just a big wuss..."

"Huh?"

"My... My Dream is to live in a big warm place with everyone... surrounded by sunflowers..."

"Sunflowers..?"

"B-but its always s-so cold where I l-live- and everyone is s-so scared of me... I only act big and tough... because wh-when I was younger people w-walked all over me- an-and there was so much b-bloodshed... s-so I have to c-come off as mean t-to keep that from hap-happening a-again"

"Russia..."

"d-do you promise n-not to tell anyone?"

"heh... only if you promise not to tell anyone that I don't have five meters."

"Da... Also... I Promise... not to touch you... u-unless you want me to..."

"...Kesesese~ your such a wuss. Really, Sunflowers?"

Russia laughed "Da... there so pretty."

They stared at each other for a moment. both lost in each others eyes.

"Russia... I do love you..."

"You- you do?"

"Ja... I always have... but... only from a distance... you were so scary up close... _Were..._ and then... you put that wall up... and My feelings were conflicted- I thought I'd ever see my bruder again..."

"Your so lucky to have that brother... he cares so much for you..."

"I...I've never treated him like a bruder though... everything I do just pisses him off... I bet he hates me..."

"Nyet... he's your brother... Its not possible for him to hate you... you don't piss him off on purpose, its just in your nature to be annoying, and I'm sure he understands that, and loves you for it. It simply a part of who you are"

"How can you be so sure?"

"because I know that he's nothing like _my_ sisters..." Russia shuddered "Their so strange... so very strange..."

"The little one is pretty freaky... …...I miss my little bruder..."

"P-Prussia.. will you promise me something?"

"Ja... what is it?"

"Promise me that... no matter what happens... you'll still love me?"

"... Ja... I promise..."

"спасибо... I.. I promise you'll see your brother again... just... stay with me a little longer... Da?"

Prussia nodded

"Good... I.. I feel light-headed.."

"I did hit you a lot... sorry..."

"Its okay... I was kinda... doing things you didn't want..."

Prussia leaned up and kissed Russia's forehead. "heh... Ich liebe dich..."

"Я люблю тебя..."

Prussia yawned. He was so tired he felt like he was gonna pass out. "gute nacht?"

"Da... спокойной ночи "

The two fell asleep quickly afterward, With Russia holding Prussia in his arms.

* * *

><p>-Authors Note-<p>

Thank you for reading my Craptastic Fanfiction. This is actually my first Smut-fic. The inspiration was created during the NMA- Con 2011... I was Russia, my BFF was Prussia... I lead him (her) around on a leash all weekend, she'd escape off the leash and bolt... and I'd have to go hunt her down. That entire weekend was Fanservice for RusXPrus fans... Anyway. I'm sorry if this scarred you In any way, I'm sorry that it sucked ass, and I'm sorry if they are out of Character. I tried keeping them true to themselves, but... Ah , knowing my luck this is probably the worst the worst thing you've ever read. And if its skippy, that's probably because this thing took four days to write... I kept having to stop cuz it made me horny... =_=; Which is so stupid cuz this thing sucks ass. Oh well. Look forward to more of my crap, you non-existent fanbase you, cuz I'm working on more Fanfics. Please review your love (or extreme hatred) for this. Reviews are like my crack. I love reading what you think. :D

Oh, and I'm sorry for completely mutilating the German and Russian languages. I blame Google translate... I'm American and I don't even understand English well... *Laughs* I should lean my own native tongue before attempting other languages.

Iv'e Edited The German thanks t a lovely person named KaulitzWolf. Thank you so much!

-Sakue Sayuri


End file.
